


Chibi Mew Mew

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [2]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: When her teammates are turned to toddlers, it's up to Pudding to take care of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another old commission

“Come on, girls!” shouted Mew Ichigo. “We've got to give this all we've got!”

The Tokyo Mew Mews were locked in battle with a strange alien monster they had not faced before. They had no idea where it had come from or what it was trying to do; all they knew was that it had attacked the park and it was up to them to stop it. However, it was getting more and more difficult to land any attacks.

The monster was quick, and shot beams that the girls could barely dodge- with the exception of Pudding, whose gymnastics skills gave her agility that was far beyond that of the other girls. They didn't know what the beams would do if they hit them, but they did not want to find out.

“Pudding, try and immobilize it,” Ichigo said. “That's our only chance!”

“On it!” she said, grabbing her Pudding Ring and posing for attack. However, the monster was still too quick, and managed to evade her attack. It reared back and fired another beam, this time so quickly that only Pudding was fast enough to dodge it. She cartwheeled out of the way, but her friends were hit.

“Girls!” she shouted, trying to find them in the blinding light. However, what she saw shocked her beyond words.

Each of the other girls had been shrunken down, and now appeared to be around four or five years old! They each looked just as confused as she did, with the exception of Lettuce, who looked panicked, because somehow this had triggered her full transformation and she had her mermaid tail. She began crawling rapidly toward a small stream.

The monster appeared to be weakened from his attack, and Pudding managed to overcome her shock just long enough to hit it with her ring, trapping it. “Ichigo, now!” she called. The little cat girl looked nervous and unsure, and she shook her head.

“I don't think I can do it, onee-chan,” she said.

“What? But your attack is the only one that can stop the monster!” said Pudding. “I know you can do it!”

Ichigo grinned at her and aimed her attack, barely managing to hit the monster. She was clearly weakened by her change in size, and if it weren't for it being weakened and Pudding's trap, they likely would not have defeated it at all.

With the monster out of the way, the girls' focus shifted to each other. They all took in the fact that they had been affected by this strange monster, and then, suddenly, something seemed to changed. Lettuce, who had managed at last to reach the stream, seemed content simply to swim, while Mint pathetically tried to flap her wings. Zakuro snapped at Ichigo and the two began a chase that Pudding tried to break up, but she struggled to keep up with the two girls.

She had figured that their minds would have regressed with their bodies, but she had not considered the fact that their animal instincts would surface a bit more heavily as well. This was going to be a lot tougher to deal with than she had thought!

“Come on, girls, I have to get you all back to the cafe!” she said as she tried to round them up. “Maybe Ryou knows how to fix this...”

As she chased them, she noticed them all freeze up and start fidgeting uncomfortably. It took her a moment to realize what was wrong with them, but by the time she did, it was already too late. Zakuro had lifted a leg and began peeing against a tree and Ichigo had charged to the nearest sandbox. Mint did not stop trying to fly and a stream ran down her leg, and judging by the content grin on Lettuce's face, she had just peed in the water. 

Pudding stared at the dark, wet patches on the three landlocked girls' costumes with her mouth wide open, shocked that they had shamelessly wet themselves like this and did not seem to care in the slightest. Most likely, when their bodies and bladders had shrunk, the contents of said bladders had not, and it was too much for their young bodies to take. Still, that explanation did nothing to help the situation, and as they resumed their previous activities, Pudding still had to round them all up.

~X~

“It'll wear off eventually,” said Ryou. He had been entirely calm about the entire ordeal, though he had found it incredibly amusing to see Pudding dragging the four girl, seemingly at her wits end. Keiichiro had begun preparing “supplies”, whatever that meant, while Ryou had ran several tests on the girls. Lettuce had been placed in a large fish tank that they had from some old experiment.

“It will?” Pudding sighed with relief. “That's good, I was really worried!” Not only that, but having her closest friends as kids was really wearing her out. Even her younger siblings were easier to handle than this! She wondered if they found her to be as troublesome, but she hoped not; she was just one girl, after all!

“Until they do, however, we'll need you to take care of them while we run the cafe,” he said.

“What? All by myself?”

“Yes, all by yourself. Someone has to do it, and you have more experience with childcare than Keiichiro and myself combined.” Ryou said this sincerely, but he was smirking so hard she knew that he was partially doing this to mess with her. Well, she would show him! She would be the best babysitter he had ever seen!

It was at that moment that Keiichiro returned, his arms full of bags from the store. Pudding bounced over to rifle through them and see what he had. “What did you get? What's the supplies?”

“Mostly snacks and drinks that are good for little kids,” he said. “We don't really have much around here, so I thought that would be a good idea. I also picked up some toys to keep them busy, even pool toys for Lettuce!” He looked proud of himself for thinking of everything like he had.

He handed some toys to Pudding, who began distributing them amongst the little Mews. She had managed to get Zakuro and Ichigo to stop fighting for good, and wondered if the animal part of the problem was starting to wear off. With any luck, that meant that the other symptoms would go away soon too!

“There's one more thing in here you should know about,” the older man said, somewhat nervously.  
“What is it?”

“Well, you mentioned they seemed to have some...incontinence problems, and no shame regarding that. We think it would be best if Ichigo, Mint, and Zakuro were...diapered for the time being.”

Pudding's jaw practically hit the floor as she imagined her friends in such a situation. Mint would be positively indignant, Ichigo would be humiliated to tears, and the cool, poised Zakuro? Why, she couldn't even imagine her reaction! But these little girls didn't seem to care one way or the other, and it would be a lot easier than having to clean up a puddle every time one of them had to go.

“I guess that is a good idea,” she said at least. “Well, let's get to it!”

“Let's?” Ryou snickered. “S-sorry, Pudding, but I think this is something you'll be better suited for on your own.”

“Oh, I agree completely,” said Keiichiro, barely masking his sneaky grin. “We have to protect the girls' modesty after all.”

And with that, the two men disappeared to the front of the cafe, leaving Pudding to face this daunting task on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

When Pudding had finally managed to get the three little girls diapered, she sat back to watch them play. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad; as long as they were occupied, it wouldn't be too much different than looking after her siblings, would it? She was just starting to get comfortable when Mint starting wailing.

“Pudding onee-chan!” she screamed, running up to her. “Ichigo stole my toy and she won't give it back!”

“Can you play with something else?” she asked, picking up a little doll. “See, look? Doesn't this look like fun?”

“No!” Mint shrieked, sticking out her tongue. “That doll is ugly and stupid and I want my own dolly back right NOW!” She burst into tears once more.

“Ichigo,” called Pudding, exasperated. “Can you come over here for a little bit?”

The little cat girl toddled over happily, then paused when she saw Mint. “I don't wanna, she's mean!”

“Now, Ichigo, I just want to talk to you about Mint's doll. Can you please come over here?”

Ichigo still looked incredibly unsure, but she complied. She toddled over to the now-older girl and stared up at her, clutching the doll tightly to her chest, not looking willing to let go any time soon.

“This is my doll,” she said simply.

“Now, Ichigo, Mint told me that you took it and-”

“But I didn't take it first!” she insisted. “I had it the whole time and she taked it from me and I taked it back! Cos it's mine and you gave it to me!”  
Pudding studied the doll and recalled that she had, in fact, handed that toy to Ichigo. She wanted to sigh, but held back for the sake of the kids, and turned to deal with Mint, only to discover that the little bird girl had taken off after a different toy and lost interest in this conflict altogether. Ichigo, not wanting to risk Mint coming back, ran back to her little corner of the room to continue playing.

Pudding relaxed again, glad that that conflict was over for the time being, but she could not relax for long as she felt a twinge in her lower abdomen. Of course, she had been so concerned with taking care of the children, that she had ignored her own steadily growing need to pee. Now, however, it had grown to the point that she could not really ignore it.

She squirmed in her seat as she thought about the best course of action. She could, of course, use the bathroom in the cafe, but that would require leaving the kids unattended and she didn't know if that was a good idea or not. If they were occupied enough and she was really quick, it might not be too much of a problem, but she would have to wait for the right moment to make a run for it.

It was as she was thinking this that Ichigo started whining about being hungry. Mint was quick to chime in, and Zakuro looked over as if to agree. Lettuce tapped on the glass of her fish tank and Pudding assumed that was her way of contributing to the discussion.

“Alright, alright, I hear ya,” she said, getting up to look through the snacks. Perhaps after this, she would be able to take her much needed break.

She distributed snacks, handing out little cakes and fruits for the girls to eat, and tossing some things into Lettuce's fish tank that she could eat in the water. The girls ate contentedly, and Pudding began tiptoeing to the door, hoping to make her escape before anyone noticed.

“Pudding onee-chan, don't leave!” Mint wailed. “Don't go, don't go!” Just her luck that she would be caught and begged to stay. How could she possibly say no to that?

“Don't leave!” Ichigo added, sniffling. Zakuro nodded, looking a bit frightened herself, if that were even possible.

“I wasn't leaving,” she said, squirming as she did. She really shouldn't keep delaying this, but she couldn't leave the kids unattended when they needed her so much. She hoped that they would turn back to normal soon, or else she would be the one needing a diaper.

As if on cue, the three diapered girls began fidgeting as they had earlier, before grinning with relief. Pudding sighed, realizing that this meant she had another job to worry about.

~X~

After she had managed to wrangle the girls for what felt like the millionth time that day, she struggled to change them while they writhed and screamed and protested. All the while, her bladder throbbed in protest; it didn't seem fair that they could relieve themselves so freely while she had to hold it!

When she had at last set the final girl down, freshly diapered, she realized that there was absolutely no way for her to make it to the bathroom unless they transformed back quickly. She wished that there was some way to speed it up, but as Ryou had said, it was just something they had to wait out.

The idea suddenly occurred to her that if she could get the children down for a nap, then that might give her the opening she needed. After all, little kids slept all the time, right? And her siblings certainly tired quite a bit after playing with this much intensity. It would take no time for them to fall asleep, and then she could slip away without them noticing.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, trying to hide her desperation from the kids as she called out, “Alright, guys, it's time for your naps!”

She was met with instant screaming. Of course, the little girls insisted that they were not tired at all, and that they did not need naps, and that she was unfair, and all other manners of protest. The screaming reached such a decibel that Pudding could barely stand it, covering her ears as her knees buckled. She was going to lose control, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Her bladder was filled to capacity, and though she dropped her hands from her ears to her crotch to try and contain herself, she could not. Her panties were instantly soaked as her bladder gave out, flooding them with warm pee that quickly spilled over, darkening her clothes and running down her legs.

There was soon a large puddle on the floor, and she collapsed to her knees in it, so exhausted that she did not care that this was only getting her wetter. She felt the stream slow and then stop, the relief overwhelming her to the point that, for a moment, she did not care that she had just wet herself.

And then she realized the screaming had stopped completely, and then she realized that at some point, while she was distracted by her little accident, the girls had somehow changed back into their true forms. And, of course, they had seen everything.

“Wow, Pudding,” said Ichigo in a teasing voice, “maybe you're the one who needs to be taken care of now!”

Lettuce, who was dripping wet after climbing out of the fish tank, said, “Oh, I agree! Do we need to find some diapers in your size?”

Pudding glared and them and said, “After I spent all day taking care of you guys! I only wet myself because you all kept me too busy to go to the bathroom!” She crossed her arms indignantly, her face turning a bit red at the embarrassment of it all.

“We were just kidding,” Lettuce said softly.

“Yeah, we really do appreciate all you did,” Ichigo added, smiling warmly. “Thanks for keeping us out of trouble!”

“I know it wasn't easy, but you did a good job,” Zakuro said with the faintest hint of a smile.

“Yeah, yeah, we really appreciate it, but please tell me you aren't going to mention the diaper thing to anyone?” asked Mint.


End file.
